<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dove of Whitechapel by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457466">The Dove of Whitechapel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of Violence, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>The Reader has been freed from the confines of Lambeth Asylum by the Rooks and has been taken in by a local family, the Popes. Having been abandoned in Lambeth by her family and knowing that she can not go home, she decides she has no choice but to use this chance to start a new life. And so she has, by starting to get the feel of her new home and she begins to see just how different her new life will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One spring evening, the Blackbird Tavern was busier than usual. Along with the usual patrons, the tavern itself was full of two other groups of people, members of the street gang, the Rooks and another group, still garbed in ill-fitting grey gowns.</p><p>Earlier that day, the Rooks, lead by their leaders Jacob and Evie Frye had arrived at the Lambeth Asylum, intent on clearing it out. Many of the nurses, having heard of the Rooks simply turned and ran at the sight of them. Most of the orderlies did the same, save for a few who foolishly thought they could take down a gang leader. The lucky ones escaped with a few broken bones, the others did not.</p><p>After taking down the orderlies, Jacob took their keys, handed them to a few of the Rooks and ordered them to open all the doors and search for every patient. It took some time, but soon everyone was let out from their rooms and given the news that with Crawford Starrick dead, the Asylum was no more. They were free to go.</p><p>Many of them rushed out the doors, thrilled to feel the suns warmth for the first time in months if not years. Some laughed, some cried, some made plans to run home.</p><p>But some of them had nowhere to go and so Jacob ordered that they be taken to the Blackbird so that they might at least get them a hot meal and a place to sleep for the night. Many of the patients sat together, some spoke quietly, some ate in silence, all of them not believing that they were no longer locked up.</p><p>Leaning against the bar, Jacob nursed a pint of ale and took the whole scene in, quite proud that they had freed so many from the Asylum. Many were asking if they might join with the Rooks and Jacob quickly agreed to let them join.</p><p>Jacob finished his pint and went to call for another when something caught his eye. Over by the hearth, one of the patients sat there, with the chair pulled close, holding their hands to the flames, a wrapped bundle at their feet.</p><p>Pulling one of the Rooks aside, Jacob pointed at the patient and asked “Lad, who’s that?”</p><p>“Dunno, Boss.” The young man shrugged, “She’s not said a word the whole time.”</p><p>Curious, Jacob asked the tavernkeeper to prepare a bowl of the stew. Once ready, Jacob took it and made his way through the crowd. Getting closer, he noticed how she kept her hands close to the fire, perhaps a bit too close. He also noted that despite being so close to the hearth and it being a nice evening, she shivered as if it were freezing.</p><p>It seemed as if no matter how close you were to the flames, it wasent enough. Too much time spent in your cold and damp cell had left you feeling permanently chilled to the bone. Since you didn’t know how long you would be allowed to sit near the fire, the first time you had been allowed to do so in months, you were loathed to move. The others for their seemed content to leave you be.</p><p>While you waited for your body to feel warm again, you kept glancing over your shoulder at the others. Both groups, the Rooks and the other patients milled about freely. Had it not been for the patients being dressed in their drab gowns, it might have just been another night at the Blackbird.</p><p>The sight of the Rooks made you uneasy. There wasn’t a soul in London that hadn’t heard of them and their fierce bosses, Jacob and Evie Frye. They had just one day show up, taken control of the Clinkers and made them theirs. Why they had seen fit to free everyone from Lambeth, you didn’t know, but it didn’t mean that you trusted them. Sure, the Rooks had let you out, but what did they have in mind for you next?</p><p>“Hungry, luv?”</p><p>A soothing, gentle voice interrupted your thoughts. Turning to see who it was, you nearly jumped out of your chair. Standing next to you, dressed in dark clothing with a top hat and holding out a bowl was none other than their leader, Jacob.</p><p>“Its alright luv.” Jacob laughed softly, hoping to reassure you. “Here.” He said, holding out the bowl of stew.</p><p>Shocked that so gentle a voice could come from someone so known for violence,</p><p>“I promise you it wont hurt you.” He said, crossing himself.</p><p>Keeping a wary eye on Jacob, you slowly reached out to take the bowl, your hands shaking a bit. Jacob quickly noted the old bruises on your hands and wrists and instantly his temper started to flare. He had often heard of the mistreatment of many of the patients in Lambeth, stories of patients being tied down and subjected to whatever sickening tests the doctors fancied.</p><p>Once you had the bowl, you took the spoon and swallowed a few bites of the stew, its flavor a bit strange to your tongue, but it was hot and it was something different. After a moment, you began to eat more, saying nothing, but keeping a close eye on everything around you. Jacob could tell that compared to many of the others they had freed, you had been treated worse and that as far as he was concerned, he was not about to let you wander back out into the streets tonight or any other night.</p><p>Spotting Lucy and Cordelia Pope near by the bar, he gestured for them to come over. Both were redheaded, good in a fight, the daughters of the tavernkeeper, and along with him, members of the Rooks.</p><p>“Yeah boss?” Cordelia, the younger of the two asked.</p><p>Speaking in a low voice Jacob said “This one has been through a lot. Make sure she is taken care of.”</p><p>“Sure thing boss.” Lucy said firmly. “We’ll put her up in our old room” Quickly turning on their heels, they went upstairs to get the room ready.</p><p>While the sisters carried out their orders, Jacob stayed close to you, watching you carefully as you ate. Looking closer at your face, he could see the hollowness of your cheeks, the dark marks under your eyes. Though the other patients bore signs of great neglect, none stood out so much to him as the look in your eyes. It was one of a creature that had been through hell itself.</p><p>As soon as you finished the stew, Lucy and Cordelia arrived back downstairs.</p><p>“Come with us luv, let’s get you settled.” Lucy said smiling taking your hand. Reaching down to grab the bundle, you followed her and her sister, wondering what would be in store for you.</p><p>Once upstairs, Lucy guided you down the hall and opened a door. Leading you in, you saw a small dimly lit room decorated with a bed, a window, a mirror and wardrobe, a table and chairs and a small fireplace, which was lit. Near to the fireplace was a washtub, already filled with water.</p><p>“How about a nice bath luv?” Lucy asked as she took the bundle from you and handed it to Cordelia.</p><p>“S..sure.” You stammered, wondering why they were being so nice to you.</p><p>Slowly you walked over to the tub. After removing your gown and letting it fall to the floor, you carefully climbed in. Lucy and Cordelia were shocked to see the numerous bruises along your back and legs, bruises that they could tell had been caused by something blunt.</p><p>“What did they do to her?” Both silently wondered as they saw you lower yourself slowly.</p><p>Still in shock at having a hot bath for the first time in months, you went about your business slowly, wanting to enjoy it for as long as possible, the hot water soothing your sore body.</p><p>While Lucy helped you, Cordelia busied herself with sorting the clothes you had worn the day you had been taken to Lambeth. They were still in good shape and as she was able to get a good look at them, she could tell that they were rather expensive, in fact, she had never seen such rich items in all her life.</p><p>“She’s not from round here. That’s for certain”</p><p>“How’s that, luv.” Lucy asked gently as she pulled up a chair near the washtub.</p><p>“B…better. Thank you.” You replied stammering, your mind still wondering if all this was a trick. Too many times in the past, the staff at the Asylum seemed to be nice only for them to be anything but.</p><p>“What’s your name luv?”</p><p>“Its..(Y/n)”</p><p>“How long were you in there?”</p><p>Thinking it over a moment, you realized you weren’t sure. You had spent so many days locked in rooms that were windowless, that you had long since stopped counting the days. All you could remember was that it was snowing the day you were signed in.</p><p>“What month is this?”</p><p>“Its April.” Lucy answered.</p><p>“Since last winter.” You replied, not meeting her gaze.</p><p>“Why did they lock you up?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” You spoke gently, not wanting to think about it.</p><p>“No luv.” Lucy replied, “You got any kin?”</p><p>“Kin?”</p><p>“Any folk?”</p><p>“My mother and father. If they are alive. I’ve an older brother. And some others.” You answered, still washing and still not meeting Lucy’s eyes.</p><p>“Are they in London?” Lucy inquired.</p><p>“My brother is on the continent somewhere, supposedly. I’ve not heard from him in years. Mother and Father are here in London as far as I know.” You said, your voice getting sadder. Lucy took note of your tone.</p><p>“When’s the last time you saw them luv?”</p><p>“The day they signed me in.”</p><p>“They didn’t visit you at all?” Lucy asked curiously.</p><p>Thinking back to that day, the day when Mother and Father, stone faced, and stern of voice told the staff that you were deeply ill and that they were to do all they could to drive what they called “the Sickness” out of you. That day, you recalled yelling for them them as they walked out of the Asylum, begged them not to leave you there. Both left looking as if they had finally dealt with unpleasant business. It was on that day any love or affection that you felt for them crumbled and faded away.</p><p>“No. No visits. They could be dead for all I know.” You explained, your voice beginning to harden. “I hope they are.”</p><p>At that moment, Cordelia walked back into the room carrying a clean nightgown for you that she had found in an old case. As she laid it on the bed, Lucy stood up and said. “We’ll leave you to rest luv.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>After stepping out of the room, Cordelia noted the stunned expression on Lucy’s face.</p><p>“Did she say much?”</p><p>“A bit. And what she said aint good.” Lucy sighed deeply.</p><p>“She’s been through a lot.” Cordelia said. “It’s gonna take time.”</p><p>“It’s gonna take more than time.” Lucy said plainly as she started to walk towards the stairs. Cordelia quickly followed suit.</p><p>Once the water had gone cold, you slowly stepped out and wrapped yourself with the sheet nearby. Drying off, you looked around the room, though plain compared to your old room, it was a far nicer sight than the grey walls that you had stared at for months.</p><p>Drying of, you slipped into the nightgown that Cordelia had left. After months of wearing the rough fabric of the asylum gown, this borrowed one felt like the finest cloth.</p><p>Dressed, you walked over into the mirror, the first one you had seen in months. Peering into it, seeing your gaunt, pale face, your long, thinning hair, you didn’t recognize yourself.</p><p>Bringing a hand up your hair, your started to gather it up, only to drop it quickly with a shudder. The staff would never let you do anything with your hair, no braiding, no putting it up, nothing. The first time you had braided it, it had earned you a caning on your legs and a threat to cut it all off. You didn’t dare try after that.</p><p>“You’re not there anymore” You whispered, trying to remind yourself that this was not Lambeth. But that small bit of fear remained in the back of your mind. How could you be certain you hadn’t traded one prison for another?</p><p>Leaving your hair down, you walked back over to the bed. Before you reached it, you felt something soft on the floor. Looking down, you saw that it was your gown from the Asylum. Picking it up, your fingers ran over the rough grey fabric, bringing back the memories of the day it was handed to you.</p><p>Seeing that the fire was starting to fade a bit, you walked over to it, being mindful of the rack. With one last look at it, you threw the gown onto the flames and watched with a small bit of relief as the flames started to grow and consume it.</p><p>Wanting to be closer to the fire, you went to the bed, took the pillow and blanket off, and went to lay down on the rug in front of the hearth. Though you knew the fire would be gone by morning, at least for tonight, you could have some warmth.</p><p>Thinking of how just that morning you had woken up in a cold, empty room, it was still incredible to know that tonight, you would not be sleeping in that room, but this one. Not only that, but already you had been taken in and shown more kindness in these last few hours that you had been shown in the last few months.</p><p>As you laid there, eyes focused on the flames, your mind was full of thoughts of what to do next. The only thing that you knew for certain was that you could not go home. If you did, there was nothing to stop them from sending you to another hospital or someplace worse.</p><p>As far as you were concerned. you had no family. They had disappeared the day they locked you away without a care in the world. If they could forget you so easily, you could do the same with them.</p><p>You would have to make your own way now. Find employment and find a place of your own, if such things could be found. This was your one chance to build a new life and you could start tomorrow. From now on, Whitechapel was your home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning itself came far too quickly. Just when it seemed as if you had finally fallen asleep, the door opened, jolting you awake. For a moment, you expected to hear the voice of the orderlies yelling for you to get out of bed. But there was no yelling. </p><p>“Morning luv.” Came a gentle, familiar voice.  Looking to see who it was, you saw that it was Lucy, garbed in green, yellow and brown, carrying a tray and setting it on the table.</p><p>“You hungry?”</p><p>Rising from the floor quickly, you walked over and saw that Lucy had brought up tea along with some eggs, meat and bread, the smell making your mouth water. Eagerly you sat down and tucked in, tackling the eggs first.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry its nothing elaborate luv.” Lucy said a bit sheepishly as she sat down to watch you. “It’s perfect.” You said between bites and you meant it. After months of nothing but cold porridge and bread for breakfast, this meal that was modest to Lucy was a veritable feast for you.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy made small talk with you while you ate, inquiring about how you slept and inquiring about why you slept on the floor. You explained, to her horror that your “bed” at the asylum was nothing more than an old blanket and pillow and so, you had become accustomed to it. Not only that, but you were often left in a damp, freezing cold room, with nothing or no one to keep you company. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy could only shake her head and hold back her tears as she listened to you speak so plainly about the conditions in which you had lived these last few months. Though she, like many others had heard rumors about Lambeth, she hadn’t imagined they would be so bad and to see such a sweet young thing like yourself subjected to it broke her heart further and made her feel even more protective of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Any plans for today luv?” She then asked, hoping to make the mood a bit brighter.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing some tea and setting down the cup, you thought it over a moment. “I thought I might about, get to know Whitechapel. Perhaps even inquire about a job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure luv? I mean, with you being away for a bit, perhaps you should rest some today” Lucy asked, still concerned about the marks she spotted on you the night before. “Besides, our pa owns this place and we’ve talked it over with him, you can stay as long as you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. Besides I’ve done nothing but “rest” the last few months.” You explained. “I think it would do me some good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that she would not change your mind, Lucy backed off. “Alright but promise me you’ll be careful. Whitechapel isn’t always a friendly place.”<br/>After you finished eating, Lucy helped you pick up the room and start to get dressed. After putting on your undergarments, which felt strange to you as they seemed to be bigger than the last time you wore them, you raised your arms as Lucy brought over the corset and started to place it around you. She quickly noticed something was off for instead of fitting you, there were more than a few inches of space between you and the garment.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to re-lace your corset luv.” She noted plainly. “This might take a bit.”<br/>After more than a few minutes of fiddling with the laces, Lucy tried again, wrapping it around you. But to her surprise, it still didn’t fit you quite right.<br/>“Think you’ve lost a bit of weight luv.” Lucy said.</p><p> </p><p>Curious to know how much, you picked up the basque of the dress and slipped it on. The dress had been custom made to you and before you could even close the buttons on the front, you quickly saw that it was ill fitting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve lost more than a bit.” You said a bit sadly, knowing that the poor diet that you had been fed in the asylum was the culprit. “I don’t think I will need the corset.” Realizing that you didn’t have much of a choice, you grabbed the skirt and had Lucy help you finished getting dressed. Once the dress was on, you walked over to the mirror and saw that the beautiful red dress, your favorite, all but drowned you.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy saw your face fall as reality sat in and wondered to herself if she might still have a few of her dresses from before and if so, would they fit you. </p><p>“Let’s do your hair up next luv.” She offered as she picked up your long tresses. “I know just a good updo for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy quickly set to work, parting your hair three ways. She carefully braided two sides in a Dutch braid and once both sides were finished, took the last part and tied it all into a neat bun at the back. Lucy had often seen Miss Evie wear this very style and she knew that it would be one she could easily teach you.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Lucy work, you thought back to that morning when you dressed for that fateful Friday morning. You were under the impression that it would just be another day at home, making clothes for a local charity. It wasn’t until you walked downstairs and saw Mother and Father standing down at the bottom of the stairs, telling you it was time to go.</p><p> </p><p>Before you could say a word, they lead you outside to where a carriage much like those used by the police, along with two gentlemen dressed in grey. Both gentlemen took you by each arm and all but shoved you into the back of the wagon, pointedly ignoring your screams.</p><p> </p><p>You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to think of something more pleasant, but nothing came to mind. As you tried to hold the memory back, a few tears slid down your cheeks, tears that didn’t go unnoticed by Lucy.<br/>Lucy quickly stopped and hugged you, knowing that all of this was overwhelming. She wished more than anything that she could make the memory of the last few months go away for you, but she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments and wiping your tears away, you took a deep breath to compose yourself. This hadn’t been the first time you had thought back to that day and cried, but you had hoped that all your tears for your family had dried up.<br/>“It’ll be alright luv.” Lucy said, smiling though inside she was crying along with you. “I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Once you had calmed yourself a bit, you looked back into the mirror. Clad in your now oversized dress, your hair pulled up for the first time in months, you didn’t recognize yourself. You weren’t sure if you own family would recognize you. But this is who you were now.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you were ready, you got up, picked up your wrap and with Lucy following, went out of the room and down to the tavern to face the day, the first day of a new life.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the tavern proper, you saw that many of the patients from yesterday were now being fitted for the green and gold that the Rooks wore with Lucy’s sister Cordelia helping them. Many were thrilled to have this chance to start fresh and were looking forward to proving themselves. But you would not be one of them. There was no place in the Rooks for someone like you.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing a notice board by the front door, you walked over to it and looked at some of the advertisements, many were those looking for work and others looking for workers. Though you yourself had never been employed, you felt that surely there was something you could do. You had a few skills, skills that would hopefully earn you enough money to perhaps find a place of your own.</p><p> </p><p>Though your eyes were focused on the board, several pair were focused on you, one of them belonging to Jacob Frye. Though he was surrounded by new members, he hadn’t noticed them until he saw you walking into the tavern, all dressed up, with your long hair neatly piled up, just like Evie’s, holding a black shawl.</p><p> </p><p>Though the dress you wore was a wine-colored red, trimmed with gold, made with fine cloth, Jacob quickly noticed how it seemed to hang from you. “She looks like a child wearing her mum’s clothes.” He thought to himself. Recalling her demeanor from the night before he asked himself “How the devil did she end up in Lambeth?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it was time to start you took the black shawl and wrapped it around your shoulders. Reassuring Lucy you would be careful you walked out of the tavern into the warm spring sun. Though Lucy had told you that you were welcome to stay if you needed, you didn’t wish to impose on her and her family any longer than you had to.</p><p> </p><p>Walking the streets of Whitechapel slowly, a place you had never been before, the sights and sounds were a lot to take it. Mother had often described Whitechapel as if it were the biblical city of Sodom, filled with nothing but godless drunks and scantily dressed whores. But looking around, you saw nothing more than everyday people going on about their lives. Yet another thing Mother was wrong about, you mused. You wondered what else she would be wrong about.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you watched as the others passed you by, more than a few took note of your fine, ill fitting clothes. More than a few were envious, others wonder what someone like you was doing there.</p><p> </p><p>As you passed the shops, you would look to see if any were inquiring about help. A few had signs saying that they had no positions open, but a few did. </p><p>Stopping in front of a dress shop, you walked in hoping to speak to someone, only to find several other ladies waiting for the same thing.<br/>While you quietly waited, you overheard several of the girls hoping that their references from their last positions would be enough. Knowing that you had no such thing with you, your heart instantly filled with dread. Though perhaps you could ask Lucy, but Lucy was already doing enough for you.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing your chances were slim, you slipped out of the shop without a word and continued on. As you left, you could feel yourself getting rather tired already, your body beginning to ache. Deciding there was nothing else for it, you began to make your way back to the Blackbird tavern, not knowing you were being watched from above, watched by someone who couldn’t resist following you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following you from the rooftops above, Jacob Frye watched carefully as you moved slowly along. Moving as deftly as he could, he also kept watch for anyone who might spot you and try to give you trouble. The moment he saw you leave the Blackbird, he slipped out the back and climbed up onto the rooftops, knowing that he would be able to keep a watch above.</p><p>Jacob had never felt the urge to protect someone like this before and it was almost unnerving to him. But since the night before, the haunted look in your eyes wouldn’t leave him, even appearing in his dreams. Your rich clothes and quiet demeanor made you stand out and knowing you had been through enough already, despite having just met you the night before, Jacob was determined to keep you safe.</p><p>Thankfully the walk back was uneventful. The moment he saw you walk back into the Blackbird, Jacob’s nerves lessened. He didn’t wish to leave you but other matters would have to be attended to. As long as you were with the Pope’s, he knew you would be safe and he could continue with other matters. When those were settled, he would look in on you again.</p><p>Walking back in, you saw that the Blackbird had some patrons enjoying both food and ale. Jerome Pope, a tall, burly, red haired gentleman who had seen much hardship in life, stood behind the bar along with one other gentleman, keeping watch over everything as he wiped down the bar. </p><p>There was no sign of Lucy or Cordelia, but there did seem to be several tables that had the remnants of meals, but no one sitting there. Though you were tired and wished to rest, you didn’t wish to be seen as lazy. Already you had racked up a great debt to the Pope family and you wanted to start paying it back. You could rest once the debt was settled.Instantly you knew what to do. You walked over to those tables and as carefully as you could, started to gather all the dishes up. </p><p>Once your arms were full, you carried them back over to the bar, where Jerome caught sight of you.“No need for that luv.” He spoke kindly as you brough them over. </p><p>“Please sir. It’s the least I can do for you sheltering me.” You explained, a bit of pleading coming through your voice.. "Where should I take them?</p><p>”Seeing he wasn’t going to be able to talk you out of it, Jerome showed you to the back of the tavern where a small kitchen was. Several ladies, dressed in long plain dresses and aprons were busy minding the stoves while another, younger girl who looked to be your age was busy scrubbing the plates near a large sink. Carefully you carried the dishes over and wordlessly set them down next to her. The younger girl seemingly took no notice as you set them down.</p><p>“Oi. You!” Came a rough voice.Instantly you froze, the tone reminding you of the sadistic orderlies back at Lambeth.“Who are you lass?”Turning to see who it was, it was one of the cooks, a rotund older woman in a long blue dress with dark curly hair under her white cap.</p><p>“Im…”</p><p>“Speak up lass.” She said firmly, her hands on her hips.“Im. (Y/N)” You said meekly, hoping the woman wouldn’t notice you trembling inside.“You the one the boss took in?” The older woman asked.You nodded wordlessly.The woman looked you up and down. From the firm look on her face, you were certain that she didn’t approve of you being there at all and you stood frozen waiting for her to see you out roughly.</p><p>“Come along then” She said nodding her head. “Let’s get you an apron.”</p><p>“But..”</p><p>“No buts. Best not ruin your dress.” With that you followed her to a small closet where she handed you an apron. Carefully putting it on, you smoothed it out and walked back out into the tavern proper, where you continued picking up dishes, being as careful as you could despite the increasing pain in your legs and arms. It had been some time since you had done any work and your body felt it, but you pushed through it</p><p>.When you were done clearing the tables, Jerome called you over to take some tankards over to some customers. Thinking there was no time like the present, he decided to show you the ropes such as how to pour a pint and the like. It came as a surprise to him at how eager you were to learn and to him, anyone who was eager to do so was worth teaching.</p><p>After a few hours, things became quieter. Though you had pushed through the tiredness and pain, it was catching up to you again quickly and it was becoming impossible to hide. Jerome noticed this and said to you gently “Rest now Miss.” By then, you were too tired to argue and so you took a seat near the hearth. Moments later, you saw Jerome bring over a tray of tea, some scones and bread.“</p><p>Thank you sir.” You said smiling, grateful for the food and the chance to rest your tired body. The tea and sweets tasted wonderful after months without them.As he saw you start to eat, he took the large chair across from you. Jerome remembered what his daughters had told him about you the night before and the horrors that had been inflicted on you. By observing you, he sensed that you had taken more than just physical beatings and the damage that had been done to you might never be undone.</p><p> In his years as a tavern owner, Jerome had learned to sense things about the types that walked into his tavern. He could also guess that by your dress and manners you were not from Whitechapel, but he could also sense that you were different from other young ladies of your class. He had seen so many who would have turned their nose up at tavern work, but not you.</p><p>“You’ve done all this before haven’t you Miss.” He said, referring to the cleaning up.</p><p>“Yes sir. “You answered politely between bites of food. “We..or should I say, our families often held events in which the daughters had to cook, serve and clean up.”</p><p>“Did you not have servants?” Jerome asked.“We did Sir.. But our mothers..mine especially..felt it was a good way to teach us to be obedient wives.” You said, recalling how all the mothers, especially yours seemed to take great pleasure in ordering all of you about.</p><p>“A strict mother then?” Jerome guessed.“Yes, sir. Very strict and very Godly.” You explained wincing as you drank some more tea. Out of all the mothers, yours had been the most strict and even the other mothers seemed to be wary of her. Mother was quite the force of nature, even your Father seemed to watch his step around her.</p><p>“This lass wouldn’t say “boo” to a goose.” Jerome though privately as he took in your demeanor and your manners. “What kind of harm could she do to end up in Lambeth?”<br/>Jerome then wondered if your family would come looking for you. His daughters had told him that your family hadnt seen you since the day you were placed in the Asylum and he had been left with the impression that they cared not what happened to you while inside. </p><p>Jerome could never imagine leaving his daughters in such a place and like his daughters, found himself feeling protective of the sweet young woman sitting across from him. He had always been taught to never abandon family, no matter how bad things became, and he had always been taught to look after others and he had taught his daughters the same. He then swore that should your family come to his door looking to take you back, he would do what he could to keep you safe.</p><p>The two of you visited until the tray had been cleared of food with Jerome doing most of the talking. Despite the tea being rather strong and the food delicious, it wasn’t enough to completely reviver your strength. Once it was cleared, you rose to take it to the kitchen, only for Jerome to step in, sensing you were still tired.</p><p>“Go on up and rest.” He spoke gently yet firmly as if you were one of his daughters. “I’ll come wake you in a bit.”Too tired to argue, you rose slowly and walked up the stairs. Walking into your room, you saw laid across the bed, several items of clothes. Blouses of different colors and patters and several skirts. Though they were of a fashion that was several seasons ago, they were clean and still in good condition. Along with these items were chemises and stockings.</p><p>Instantly you guessed these clothes belonged to Lucy and Cordelia and you reminded yourself to thank them for their kindness. After placing the items carefully inside a nearby wardrobe, you laid across the bed and marveled for a moment at how comfortable it was. No sooner had you closed your eyes, your body relaxed and you drifted off, wanting to enjoy the peace while it lasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later,your sweet slumber was disturbed by loud noises. Noises that sounded like raucous singing and furniture being moved. If you had to guess, the tavern below was full, which meant that the others would need help and that it would be a busy night. </p><p>Quickly you made your way over to the vanity, looked in the mirror and smoothed your hair and garments. Once you felt satisfied that you looked presentable, you walked to the door, took a deep breath and walked out of the room and towards the stairs, wondering how things were going to go.</p><p>No sooner had you arrived at the bottom than you saw that the tavern was in fact very full. Many of the occupants bore the colors of the Rooks, some you recognized from the asylum. They had clearly had a good first day and wanted to celebrate, with many of them yelling for pints.</p><p>Spotting Jerome by the bar you hurried over and started to pick up pints of ale. With a nod to him, you started carrying over as many as your hands could hold, and quickly the Rooks started to take them, each handing you bits of coin. Placing them in the pocket of your apron, you carried them back over, handing them to Jerome before grabbing another round.</p><p>Once they were handed out, you moved on to taking plates of hot food out to some of the other customers, with Jerome pointing out where they were to go. It was arduous work, made even more difficult by the fact that the room was so packed and so loud it was a miracle you didn’t drop anything or trip, but you made it through by the grace of God.</p><p>A few hours into the evening, Jacob walked into the pub, accompanied by his twin Evie, both of whom were greeted with loud boisterous cheers. Hearing their names, you looked up to see that the Fryes were greeting everyone who came up to them. Jacob looked distracted while his beautiful sister Evie quickly went to speak to a few of the Rooks about a mission later. Though Jacob went through the motions of greeting everyone, he only cared about seeing one person: you. </p><p>He soon spotted you hard at work gathering up some empty plates from a large table. With your fine dress, you stood out to not just him but the others as well, who quickly picked up on your gentle manners.Jacob wanted to speak to you, but saw that you were too occupied and so he walked over to the bar where Jerome was pouring another round. </p><p>Jerome acknowledged Jacob and quickly handed him a pint of bitter, of which Jacob took a long drink of all the while looking out over the pub.</p><p>“How is she?” Jacob asked worried keeping his eyes towards you as you worked. Jerome didn’t need to ask who Jacob meant, he had clocked Jacob’s interest in you the moment he walked in.</p><p>“She’s as good as can be expected, all things considered.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect her to start working.” Jacob said as he watched you gather more dishes, wondering if it was Jerome’s idea.</p><p>“I didn’t either, but she’s determined. I’ve never seen anyone so keen to prove themselves.” Jerome said still working at filling drinks for patrons. “I wasn’t about to tell her no.”</p><p>“Does she plan on leaving?” Jacob asked.“From what the girls have mentioned, she has no desire to go back home, wherever home might be.” Jerome said. “If I had to venture a guess from her frock alone, its definitely not in Whitechapel.”</p><p>Spotting you walking back over to the bar with an armful of empty glasses, Jacob straightened up, even smoothing his coat to make himself look a bit more presentable. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jerome or any of the other patrons near the bar itself.  They all chuckled lightly to themselves seeing Jacob Frye trying to act the gentleman, all because of the sweet new barmaid.</p><p>“Here Sir, they want more bitter.” You spoke above the din as Jerome wordlessly took the glasses to fill. While he filled them, you emptied your pockets again of the myriad of coins they had given you.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself Miss?”Instantly you turned around to see who was addressing you. To your surprise, it was Jacob Frye. It had only been a day or so since you had met him, cold and disheveled fresh and fresh from Lambeth, it was a wonder if he knew who you were. Being close to him again, you felt nervous. Though he was kind, you felt a strong energy from him, something powerful. Coupled with his unique clothes and wolfish grin, it was enough to unnerve you a bit.</p><p>“I am, thank you Mister Frye.” You bowed slightly, hoping he wouldn’t notice how nervous you now were. The tension was broken by the sound of the pints being placed in front of you. </p><p>“Here (Y/N), you best get to it.” Jerome said gently but firmly. With that, you took the hint, bowed to Mister Frye, and set back to work, wondering just how many more pints you would deliver before the night was over.Jacob watched you leave, unable to see anyone or anything else in the tavern. This sweet little bird was already calling to him in a way he didn’t expect. She wasn’t the first girl he had rescued from harm, but she was the first one to make him stop in his tracks.</p><p>It was then Jacob decided it was time to investigate more. As soon as he left the pub, he headed straight for Lambeth. The place may have been formally closed but he knew he could get back in easily. He had been there enough times before to know his way around.</p><p>Shortly after arriving and climbing through a window, Jacob worked his way to the main offices. Finding an old lantern, he lit a match and lit the candle, hoping it would be enough. Inside he looked about for any files or records on the patients. Having only your name to go one, he knew he could be at this awhile, but he would take all the time in the world to learn more about you.</p><p>After hours of searching the files, Jacob finally found an entry bearing your name. It showed that you were aged 20 at the time of admission and you had resided in Westminster. The entry further revealed that you admitted into the asylum just before last Christmas, signed in by your mother and father and assigned to the care of a Doctor James Phillips.</p><p> Looking further at the entry, Jacob saw that the reason for your admittance was listed as “Immoral behavior”. He also saw further notes that your family gave orders that the staff was permitted to use any form of treatment on you that they saw fit to correct your “behavior”. He also saw that the family was not to be contacted in regards to you until if and when you were declared “cured”. </p><p>Jacob was greatly confused. From what he saw of you, you were a very polite, well behaved young woman who hardly dared look anyone in the eye. He couldn’t imagine you doing anything that would be considered “immoral”, though Jacob’s own standards of morality were different than most.No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t come up with an answer, but the one thing he knew was that anyone who could discard someone as sweet as you wasn’t anyone he wanted anything to do with. Now that he had your parents names, he considered investigating further, but it was late, and he needed rest. Tomorrow he could look for more.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the pub closed for the night. Once the doors were locked, you helped the others clean up a bit. Once that was done, you had a bit of a late dinner, eating some of the food that the cook had set aside for you. Satisfied, you retired for the night to your room.</p><p>Taking your dress off for the night, you carefully laid it to the side to be washed. Though it was still in good shape, the dress itself wasn’t the most feasible for working in a tavern and so there and then, you decided that after cleaning it, you would put it away and start to wear the clothes from Lucy and Cordelia. A new life called for new clothes.</p><p>Once undressed you climbed into bed, your sore feet instantly grateful to be free of your shoes and your weight. Pulling the blankets up, you closed your eyes and quickly fell asleep, hoping that your dreams would be sweet ones.</p><p>On the way back to the train, Jacob once again passed by the pub. Looking up to the upper levels, he saw that there were no lights, making him assume you had gone to bed. Jacob hoped that you would sleep well and that you would stick around, if only because he wanted to see more of you, if you would have someone like him.“Sleep well,little dove.” He spoke gently into the night before he walked off. For once, Whitechapel was peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>